6 Weeks Alone
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: With the smoke from the Chunin exams over, Naruto decides to train for the real world. The stage has been set, A battle will take place for Hinata, But Naruto still has a long way to go, for recovery and for victory. Final Chapter up!
1. A Day For Lunch

6 Weeks Alone

CIL: Oh finally, i can write the most anticipated story i've wished to see. this relationship is more stressing then miroku and songo's, i still wonder if it's truly the intended couple for the series. anyway here goes nothing, all reveiws are appreceated. it's just past the Chunin exams, after all the smoke has cleared per se.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto walks around with a big smile on his face. Sakura and Sasuke just ignore it mostly but have a few laughs about the events past. Finally Sakura breaks the silence.

"Sasuke?" She says timidly.

"Yeah" He replies. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, since I had a draw, I could use some more training. And...was wondering, would you like to spar with me? Help me train that is?"

"Well, beats hanging around Naruto" With that the two leave Naruto to his gloating and his chuckling smile.

"Hey Sakura" He turns around to see the two walking off together. "Hey!"

"We're only going to train Naruto, You can go on without us" Sakura waved to him.

"What?! Oh come on! This isn't fair. They just want to get an upper hand on me. Well I won't let them, I'll go and train too. I'm sure there are lost of people wanting to fight me"

Hours later...

"Come on Kiba! I'm sure you want a rematch!"

"No way, Your way to strong for me. And Akamaru hasn't fully recovered from the beating you made me give him"

"Errgh" Naruto growls as they walk off. "Won't anyone spar with me!!!!!"

But unknown to Naruto he had a special someone in the background watching him the whole time.

"N-Naruto..." She said to herself.

Naruto, frustraited, sat down at a bench and sulked in what he thought was private. looking around at the different trees losing there color and leaves. It was near fall and soon the chilly weather would come. The leaf village never gets alot of the snowy weather due to it's location, but they do get cold winds.

"Why does no one want to spar with me..." A snapo was heard, Naruto quickly reacted, throwing a kunai behind him into the trees. He heard it hit something and stood up. "I know your in there! Come out!"

Hinata was paralyzed in shock. The kunai was stuck into the tree, near inches from her head. She fell to the ground still holding the a package she had clung in a tight grasp.

"Fine then, I'll come in after you. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Narutos burst into the woods looking through every tree and cevace. He finally spots her and raises his kunai to attack, Hinata raises the lunchbox in defence. Naruto relises her before he even brings the knife down.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?"

"N...Naruto?" She raises the box, to frightened for words.

"What's this? Sniff sniff, oh lunch" Naruto opens it up and nearly gobbles a whole riceball then looks at Hinata, bowing and hiding her face from veiw. "Get up Hinata" Naruto says with slight seriousness. "Your suppose to be part of the all powerful Hyuga clan. How can you expect to be taken seriously if you don't show some aggresion"

"Oh" She gets up and wipes her legs of the dust. "S-sorry Naruto...I...I just wanted...to..."

"Come on, sit down with me, I'll share this with you" Naruto finally stuffs the rice ball down his throat.

Hinata heard him right and blushed and sighed with a little glee and started to day dream, all broken when Naruto calls to her again.

"C-Coming Naruto..." She rushed up beside him and then sits down and grabs a rice ball and nibbles on it.

"So...Choke, Cough, What brings you out here Hinata?"

"I...I wanted to B-bring you lunch...T-that's all..." She starts to blush again and quickly takes a bite of her riceball.

"Really, that's it?" Naruto took another snack. "I'd thought you'd at least be training, I mean Neji did almost kill you..."

"Hinata's blushing face turned sorrowful at the remark. Naruto caught a glance and started on his defence, not wanting to sadden her.

"No, I-it's alright..." Hinata's face sunk as she took one more bite of her treat. "You know, y-you were the reason i never backed down Naruto...I knew i couldn't win from the start, b-but...but I wanted you to se me" She hid her face as to hide her tears.

"See you? But I already could"

"No, I wanted you to see what I could do. I envy your courage and strength" She unknowingly buried her head into his chest. Her eyes spread wide with shock as she gripped his sweater. Naruto was in just as much shock.

"Envy it?" Naruto was in a little brighter mood knowing someone looks up to him. "Hey wait a minute!" Hinata quickly scuddled to the other side of the bench thinking Naruto caught on.

"Why don't you spar with me?" Naruto stood up in pose and used his trademark line.

"S-Spar? Y-Y-You mean..."

"Yeah, What better way to show me what you got? And I'll be able to improve and show up that Sasuke, Sakura couldn't help but fall head over heels for me then"

"S-Sakura..." Hinata almost hissed in thought. "He's always for that Sakura...I Suppose she was here first..." Hinata grew tense at the idea of training, but she accepted anyway.

"Ok met me in front of the doors in an hour ok"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally, It's finished. And hopefully with little error, damn spell check. hope this one gets some notice, after all if i don't get reveiws I abandon my stories and it hurts everytime. AS always i leave the real action to chapter two, I wonder why my fics called "Six Weeks Alone"...


	2. The Specials Arrive

6 weeks alone

CIL: Wow, this is just like my zelda fic, seems the obvious or only coupling is quite popular. anyway it's action time, time to see why it's called 6 Weeks Alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Naruto stands ready at the gate, The ever so timid Hinata however, is not quite in the same mood.

"Come on Hinata, put your game face on, I'll try not to hurt ya"

"_It's not me I'm worried about Naruto..._" "Right" She nods.

"Oh yeah, here I come!"

Naruto darts straight for Hinata and she easily dodges and trips Naruto. Naruto just wipes it off and stands ready again. He throws a barrage of punches which Hinata just dodges and blocks with ease. Her look shows her worry about even trying to counter.

"_Whatever I do I can't hurt him to much_" She thinks to her self as a small murmer from the newly gathering crowd starts to increase. Up in the Teachers lounge the watchful eye of thier sensai's continue to observe carefully.

"Naruto is attacking a student now?" Kurenai looked puzzled.

"I don't think he's attacking anyone, Naruto won't start a fight, but he does seem to cause some" Kakashi looked on with the hidden Sharingan.

"So what, is that an oddly dressed clone? If so why did he choose one of my students?"

"No, that's the real Hinata, I think he just convinced her to a friendly spar"

"Well he's not really helping her any, Her Biakugan allows her to see almost all the movements of her opponent"

"Yes, but I don't think she is using it to it's full point. She has had several opertunities to strike back and hasn't yet"

"She's just waiting to hit him in a one punch victory" She says even thinking about just after Naruto's match with Kiba. "_Hinata, are you not willing to hurt someone you care so much for? If so I have much to teach you..._"

Naruto lands one punch in Hinata's right shoulder, He laughs in triumph.

"Yeah, I got one, You know, your a lot faster then you were with Neji"

"_Ow, He's really trying to do some damage. I-I guess I should try harder too!_"

Hinata finally stood in a combat ready posistion, The crowd "ooooohs" in favor.

"Oh, so you weren't even trying? Rub it in why don't you!" Hinata laughs at Naruto's small fit.

Naruto came in with a kick which Hinata grabbed and used to launch Naruto in the air then strike with a sheriken. Naruto landed hard on his knees and grunted. He pulled out the stars and then started to get angry. He ran to her once more and Hinata stood ready to counter again, But Naruto pulled something different this time. He called up a clone to strike her side, Hinata arched back and dodged the attack and then kicked her feet up to strike Naruto in the chin and flip back to her feet. The crowd laughs at Naruto as he wipes the blood from his lip.

"You know, your really starting to annoy me"

Kakashi slaps his forehead with disgrace. "Naruto when will you learn"

"Looks Like Hinata's starting to learn, what about that brick headed student of yours?" Kurenai laughs.

"Naruto never strays form his first entended path, if he finds a cliff he just jumps and hopes he lands softly on his feet. But he's started to use the clones so this match is just getting under way"

Hinata starts to strike now. Naruto dodges the attacks that come from the front, but once she turns her back on him he thought it a perfect time to strike. But Hinata elbows him in the gut before he can get the thought finished, she then continues around him striking his chakra points and nearly disabling him. Hinata stopped once Naruto fell to his knees coughing. Naruto stuggled to get to his feet, not letting defeat slow him down or even the laughing crowd chanting "Naruto can't beat up a girl". Hinata saw that his Chakra banks were nearly empty so it was only a matter of time before he fell again. But something happened, His Chakra began to grow again, and his stored energy returned. Hinata backed off slowly in fear. The chakra was creating an unsteady wind about the ring, and Naruto stood up again. He looked at his body and all the bruises and scratches where gone.

"Hey? What happened? What'd I do?"

"Looks like even under Orochimaru's seal the Demon Fox won't let it's vessal die out"

"You mean Orochimaru had put a seal on Naruto?"

"Yes, I saw it briefly in his match with Kiba, I guess that means the original seal has shown up as well, why else would he need to do that"

"Well, looks like we start anew again"

"I ain't gonna play no more, time for the big guns. I wanted to surprise Sasuke with this one but you pulled my last string"

Hinata watched carefully as Naruto began gathering chakra for his clone jutsu. "Nine Point Assult!" Naruto summoned 10 clones and 8 circled around Hinata. One at a time each attempted to strike Hinata, But she dodged as though they were only throwing stones at her. Then Naruto shouted from the air, "Here I Come!" Hinata looked up at Naruto who had his hands cleanched together for a heavy over head smash. She held her arms up in defence to endure the hit. Suddenly a clone burst from the ground with his fist held high into an uppercut, sending Hinata ariborne. The 8 clones that serrounded her jumped and thrusted a kick at her back sending her into the Naruto for a heavy slam down to the ground, and just before she hits the ground the last Naruto charges and tackles her, sending tumbling to the rings edge.

"Well well, Naruto. Looks like you improved your Barrage special"

"That was impressive. If those clones that surronded her off the start had landed there punches she would be out cold"

"I don't think they were meant to hit. If you noticed the last one came in with an over head arc, which would have knocked her head down to see the clone that layed below ready to attack"

"But why didn't her Biakugan allow her to see it coming?"

"It's only 360 vision, she can see all around her, in a circle flat to her set vision, but also she closed her eyes to embrace the impact, so her vision wasn't able to pick it up"

"Errgh, She'll win, Naruto is her role model after all. She has even used his line once, what was it..."Believe in yourself" no no it was, "always..."

""Believe it" I do believe is what he tends to say"

"Yeah that's it. I even noticed her sneaking away from class to hide and spy on Naruto, Through out his early years, when he believed he was alone when training for ninja exams and tests, she was always there, watching him. Smiling on at his never ending stamina"

"She realy seems connected to Naruto, It must be hard on her to be sparring with Naruto"

Hinata finally gets up, holding her arm so sorely. Her stance shows wariness and her breaths show she is near defeat

"Haha, you didn't she that coming did ya. Woohoo!"

"_Clever Naruto. You used your destraction method again, I should have known. I guess I should show him my moves now_"

Hinata, stood ready to continue again. Naruto stopped cheering and stood ready too. Hinata smiled, a once in a blue moon event. Naruto didn't like it either.

"Now it's time I showed you how strong I am. I'm going to make father proud of me. Four Strike Assult, The Hinata Special!"

Hinata disappeared in a flash. Naruto looked around frantically but couldn't even hear her steps. Then suddenly he felt a hard fist in his gut, Hinata sit knelt down on her knee and a fist raising Naruto in the air, She rolled under him and launched a mighty kick to the same area, Naruto flies to the air stunned at the strength of her blows. She then disappears in an instant again, appearing with a knee set to strike the exact area again. Naruto spits up blood on impact, he notices the look on Hinata's face, She had her eyes closed, tears flowing from her face.

"Four Strike Assult? She never even tried that even with the eyes I kept on her" Kurenai was stunned.

"I think she just made it up, She used Naruto's casual bluff tactic"

"What?"

"She used a delayed substitution jutsu to make him think she just up and vanished. Which put his guard down enough for her to strike his mid section. She then used his under the body attack to send him in the air, and by striking the same point lowering his reaction time. Then with one more attack to the same location, she weakens his defence there, and this last attack will probably send him out of the ring"

"Naruto's going to need first aid after this..."

"I'll call the Hospital and tell them to ready a room"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her. She smiled again for an instant, but it showed more saddness then pleasure. With one small voice she cried to Naruto "I'm sorry, please forgive me" She then spun around and kicked him as hard as she could in the very same spot. Naruto screamed in pain as he was sent into a mighty oak. His arm lodged behind him took the most of the damage, and the fall down didn't help him either. Landing dead on his knee cap he screamed once more. Both limbs now broken and useless. Naruto lay motion less on the ground.

Hinata ran after him, ignoring the crowd chanting her name. She knelt down beside him, her tears like a river.

"Naruto? Naruto wake up. Say something. Anything. Come on please" She sobbed in his jacket, trying so hard to fight back the tears. Not a moment Later Kakashi appeared behind her.

"Move, we have the hospital here waiting for him. He needs attention"

"Help him please! I didn't mean to do this!"

"I know you didn't. Now move, I'll set it up so you can visit him, don't worry, he's going to be okay"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh god the tears are starting to well up, I'm stopping here. I hope this was an improvement for those of you who wanted a longer chapter. All reveiws are welcome and I hope i don't screw up on the next chapters.


	3. To Steal Something So Precious

6 Weeks Alone

CIL: one small point i need to make, i have missed plenty of disclaimers, so i'm going to make this clear here and on my profile. I do not own any original material to all Fics i right, the only material i own are un original characters stated in the match ups on my list. And for the one who didn't sign a reveiw, i don't completely rewrite things after i post them, and if Naruto won the whole plot would have to twist. So let me explain, and so that all these people that say i update to fast is the reason for my holes and errors, I take months, at home and at work, to think out a story, i think of the finish, then the beginning, then turning points, then middle stuff for connections, once i feel i have it complete, i begin the writing process, a story a day means i have had a good run at them, i have had days where i posted three different chapters in one sitting. I do agree, compared to some of the fics i have read, mine seem juvinile and incomplete, but my heart feel into them. the whole world is unfit for me, my "education" is what makes my will weak, but just as Naruto tends to teach people, go at it hard headed and you will come out holding the prize, though you may be half dead. anyway on with the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The medics rush the comatosed patient to his room, since in that state it was easy to operate on the small areas needed to be operated on. The casts were set and all that was needed was the time for Naruto to wake up. Kakashi was sitting in a chair at Naruto's side, well Kurenai stood watching on.

"I wish I could say congragulations on surviving to Naruto, and even good job to Hinata. But this whole thing seems like it's just chopped up and thrown at us"

"What does that mean?" Kakashi said unable to grasp her wording.

"I mean, Naruto could have hurt Hinata, and she could have killed him. I think it's just best to say nothing"

"Good point. As for Naruto, I really don't want to fill out any paper work, and I think Hinata doesn't want to be placed in a room for students who commit deeds like this"

"It was only a friendly spar" Kurenai argued.

"The rules state that any student that harms another under any form of combat inside academy grounds must be punished with 2 weeks inside the Sealed room"

"I know, but perhaps she's greaving enough, why do we have to do more harm"

Kakashi looks out of the small crack of the door at Hinata, sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Evedence that her natural look is being forced was visable even to those who wouldn't know what her neutral look looked like. Kakashi sighed behind his hand.

"Perhaps your right, But if Naruto makes this out alive, I'm sure she'll be a little better"

"As for Naruto, what should we do about him now?"

"Let him rest, I'm sure that's all he needs" Kakashi steps out of the room, Kurenai shortly follows.

Minutes later, after much silence and murmered calls over the PA, Hinata slowly peeks into the room. Some tears still rolling down her face.

"N-Naruto?" She whispers. "Naruto?" Her voiced gained volume slightly as she opened the door to get in. "A-Are you okay?" She closed the door behind her.

"Naruto...P-Please wake up" She pulls the chair closer to him and sits down, holding his hand in hers. "Naruto, Forgive me please" His heart beat gave her little warmth. "I-I-I...didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want this to happen" Her tears fell onto his hand, A slight twitch, unseen by the greaving Hinata, came upon impact. "Please, Please just wake up, tell me your okay. I don't want this memory, I want to forget this. I...I...I love you Naruto...Please...Please, just wake up. Wake up for me" She watched him, her unblinking eyes a lake for her river of tears. She held back the sobs of saddness, as though torturing herself. She looked at his still face, A thought pondering in her head. "_Perhaps...before it all ends...I can steal it...just one...I'll have his first...first kiss_"

Hinata leans to Naruto's head, she slides his hair back and gives a small smile to his peaceful look. She leaned in closer and nearly summoned up the courage, but then Naruto started to move, he grinned as he groaned. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin, she quickly sat down and wiped her tears, then hid her face from view. Naruto blinked as he came to, then sighed like he was resting on a rock. He went to scratch his head with his right hand but found that a little to painful.

"ARRGH! OW! WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL!!!" He kicked his feet only to amplify his pain. "AHHHHH! OW IT HURTS!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with as much pain as he felt. A nurse rushed in and held Naruto down.

"Calm down kid, You broke your arm and leg. Now sit still"

Naruto breathed as calmly as he could, trying to muffle his pained screams. It was then he saw Hinata watching him, her eyes unsteady.

"Hey, Hinata? what are you doing here?" He puzzled. But just as he finished she bursts out of the room. "Huh?"

"Now hold still" She injects medication into Naruto's arm. "Your going to go back to sleep ok. If your better tomorrow well put you back in your apartment..." Narutos visioned blacked and his hearing went, he was asleep.

Hinata, back at the Hyuuga Mansion (I am unaware if she actually lives there at the beginning, i remember reading that she stays with Kurenai somewhere. For now it's like this, correct me if i am wrong please), sat in her room on her bed, head buried between her knees. She couldn't live it down, everything went so bad, then he came back, she was happy, but why did she run? She started to cry again, she wanted so much, she wanted Naruto to understand her pain, she wanted to help him out in his time of need, but all she could do was run.

"Why..." She thought aloud to herself. "Why did I have to do that. I should have kept my mind on the match" She recalls the moment that happened not long ago. When she was laying on the ground after Naruto's new move.

(Hinata POV flashback)

"_Clever Naruto. You used your destraction method again, I should have known. I guess I should show him my moves now_"

I was stunned at the strength he had showed with a simple attack pattern. I was sore all over, but nothing...nothing hurt worse then what went through my mind after that.

"_He wanted to save that for Sasuke, to show off for Sakura, to win her over. Why can't he see me, I accept him for what people shun him for, Sakura doesn't know...but she still doesn't desurve him_"

My anger clouded my judgement, all I could think about was Sakura and how Naruto was so blind. In one moment I was able to show him my pain, but...but I think I went to far. He didn't desurve to be hurt for living his life they way he wants to, even I hurt people with the way I live. So I took it easy on the last one, I didn't use my chakra to amplify it, I spared him what could have been his life. But what does he think of me now?...

I'll sleep, for now I rest, tomorrow, I'll make it up to him, I'll help him through his time of need.

/\/\/\

The next morning Naruto woke up with a heavenly smell about the room. He opened his eyes, a rare task for him, to see himself in his apartment. Seeing the small amount of smoke coming from his kitchen made him think the worst.

"Oh my god! my food!" His arm shot up in pain, he had already forgotten his injury. "AHHHHHH!"

"Naruto?" A firmiliar voice called from the smoking room.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at the door way. Hinata stoof there, With a bowl in her hand and stiring what lay inside.

"What the...?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bam! again with an unexplained, unforseen finish. Oh I love doing this, sucha sick pleasure. and to clear things up for just in case, that last part isn't a dream, it's real. stay tuned, Day 1 starts next chapter.


	4. Remembering Mother

6 Weeks Alone

CIL: Ok, i'm feeling nervous now, i've never had a fic this famous before, you people are crowding me, just please don't feel bad if i can't go one a day anymore, I'm trying to out do myself with each chapter so it's hard. anyway time to continue.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata, placed the bowl down and looked at Naruto with a guilty smile.

"Hianta, what are you doing in my house!? What a minute, how do you even know where I live?!"

Hinata recalled the very day she watched Naruto go home after the day at the academy was over. "I...uh...K-Kakashi told me"

"oh, ok...wait, how did he know!?"

Hinata, just picked up the bowl and continued stirring. "I'm making Udon, I hope you don't mind having something better then Ramen"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her from behind the wall. "Yeah whatever, As long as it tastes just as good"

Hinata sighed in the kitchen, but then smiled as she continued cooking. "_I never thought I'd be serving him hand and foot so soon, I feel like we are already married...oh what am I thinking, I shouldn't think such thoughts_" She spilt a small amount of heated water on her self in reaction to her thoughts, she cringed as to prevent herself from screaming loudly. "_Ah...Stupid me, I should keep my thoughts focused_" She finished preparing the Udon and brung it out to Naruto, who was chewing on his cast in boredom.

"Here you go" Hinata bowed in grace, but quickly remembered what Naruto told her the other day and stood right back up, a small red tint coming to her cheeks. Naruto Took a sip of the soup and then tasted it with a look of straining thought. After he swallowed it he looked at Hinata with a strange look.

"This is Udon???" He said like he was ready to throw it out the window.

"Uh, yes, with some special added ingredients I chose myself"

"IT'S GREAT!!!" Naruto slurped it up in one big gulp and held out the bowl for more. "It's ten times better then Ramen"

Hinata's face glew like the sun over a desert, no one ever complemented her cooking. And since this is Naruto saying that it's way better then his absolute favorate, she nearly fell over in shock. "I-I'll make you another" She bowed and took to the kitchen.

After Hinata put it to a boil Naruto started to start a conversasion.

"So Hinata, why did you come here, I mean, I'm sure I could have just stayed at the Hospital"

"..." Hinata stood in thought, trying to remember the reason she wanted to give him. "I...I...uh...I wanted to...help you, Take care of you I mean. After hurting you this much I wanted to take responsibilty for this. So, I told them I'd take you home, take care of you and feed you. And make sure you stay off that leg of yours"

"Really? But why, seems like a bit much for just breaking two limbs"

"You'd do the same for me right?..." Hinata looked at her stomach, looking at the bruise Naruto left on her.

"Well I guess, I can't cook much, as you could probably tell from the stock in my cupboards. And I can't really tell you the first thing to do to help recover from a beating like that. I'd maybe just sit her and stay out of your life for awhile, fearing what harm you and the mighty Hyuugas would do to me"

"Right..." Hinata covered her marking and thought of how her father would react if he ever saw and knew who did that to her. She finished the soup and brung it out to Naruto, he savored this one.

"So, you really have much to do today, I mean, all I can do is sit in bed here"

"Well...I really don't have much"

A knock on the door starrled them both.

"Now who is it?" Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, I know your in there, Akamaru can smell you"

"Oh no! not Kiba!" Naruto complained. "Get the hell outta my house dog boy"

"I'm not here for you neon suit" he kicks open the door. "I want to know why Hinata got permission to temporarily put our team on ice!"

"Uh...um..." Hinata twicthed her fingers in nervous habit. "I...I wanted to help Naruto, It is the least i could do"

"Him!? He's not even on our team why help him!?"

"Beat it Kiba, you heard her"

Hinata, exhaled in shock. "_He's defending my choice? Naruto...are you being kind, or is this just blind aggresion against Kiba_"

"Grrrr, Fine!" He slams the door behind him.

"Jeez, you'd think he'd know to treat a women with respect"

Hinata unknowingly blushed as she looked Naruto stright in the face, mouth agape. "_He did_" "Naruto...Can...You remember your parents? What they looked like?"

"Yeah" he said not with his usual energy. "I got my moms blonde hair and in your face attitude. Dad was the serious one though. Can't much remember him though. They both died shortly after I was born. All i can remember is mothers face, and that's the one I use in my Sexy Jutsu"

"That's what your mother looked like?" Hinata was shocked again. "_She was beautiful, Naruto captured her looks as well_"

"I bet mom isn't laughing on how I use her face though, haha"

"I miss my mother too, (ok I don't know if she lives with her too but for now, she's not) Dad won't talk about her either. He says he doesn't want to make the same mistake as an ancestor. There isn't even a picture in the mansion"

"Yout lucky though, you still have your father"

"You don't know the half of it" She holds her stomach again. "Hiashi, Doesn't like my choice in life. He says a ninja is breed to kill, but I think otherwise"

Thier conversaions last until sundown and Naruto is nearly beat from just sitting around. Hinata watched him yawn and giggled with delight.

"Well, It was a nice day after all. Glad I got to learn a bit more about you Hinata, it did feel odd that I haven't even learned the littlest thing about you. -yawn- Well, I'm turning in for the night. I guess I'll catch you in the morning tomorrow"

"Yes...Of course" Hinata said, in small sorrow about where she will go to sleep. "_I can't go home, Haishi would kill Naruto when he sees my bruise_"

Hinata leaves the room but doesn't close the door all the way. Minutes pass and Naruto's snores echo through the room. And with a small creek the door opens, and Hinata reenters. See looks at Naruto and his odd sleeping pose. She titters behind her hand and then lays down on Naruto's couch, grabbing a spare sheet she covers herself and lays down.

"Good night Naruto..."

"Good night...zzz...Mom...zzz..." Naruto replys with a mumble in his sleep. Hinata smiles and lays her head down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Naruto's Day to Dream, Hinata's Daydream

6 Weeks Alone - Day 2

CIL: If I don't get a hater here i might float away on my big head I'm getting. I feel so happt that I have a popular fic, cries dramaticaly. Anyway I think it's time for a flashback episode, something to help me wrap my head around how Hinata might have started her adoring Naruto. And it also keeps me from whacking ym head with a lead pipe trying to think of how Naruto would act. So far I have change little reality that has already been set and you people seem to still enjoy, I hope I don't screw up now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning birds chirp away as the sun begins it's scene setting glow upon Konoha Village. Hinata turns in her sleep and opens one eye to see Naruto still fast asleep, even with the suns glare on his face. She raises from the sheets and streches her arms and legs, she then looks around to find Naruto's bathroom, and start a shower. Thinking Naruto isn't the morning person it's safe to do so. Luckily Naruto hasn't barred of the room many students believed he never uses. With it's looks it seems supportive though, The toilet, not a single stain, the sun makes the walls look like bright blue mirrors. Hinata ran the hot water and began to undress, (I'm feeling odd again, I don't like having the thought of someone I so adore, naked, running around in my mind. Pray I don't make this akward) and begin her morning cleansing.

(Hinata POV)

I still remember the way he was, almost 6 years ago now. He was not without his energy, or his sillly little games. Back that far he hadn't played his pranks yet, but people still didn't much like him. He had fun making funny sounds and watching the grown men and women run with fear or disgust. Back then I only started to begin my hobby of pressing flowers, I was getting good at it too. I'll never forget the first day he said something to me, or even what he said.

It was summer, June 19, And I was pressing flowers like I nearly always did. I guess Naruto got tired of chasing the villagers and making them run home, so he went walking into the woods. He found me pressing flowers, I hadn't fully gotten use to my Byakugan then so i didn't notice him thier. That day I pressed the perfect flower, it looked just like him. He thought so to, or that's what i assume his happy giggle was about when he sat down and looked at it. He scared me, I jumped and got embarrased, I dropped the flower and we both watched it fall lightly to the ground. But his gaze stopped half way, when i looked up he was staring at me, straight in the eyes. I was scared, he started crawling towards me, It was then I heard the very first words I ever heard him say come out.

"Your eyes are pretty"

My heart stopped. I couldn't think of a word to say. He spoke again.

"They are very pretty, why are they like that?"

I didn't know wither to be glad he thought my eyes were pretty. But he asked the hard question with it, I never liked the way they looked when I was young. I always thought they were horrid, and ugly, so different from everyone elses. I wanted to be like everyone else, I didn't want to be excluded. So I did the only thing I could do then, I got up and ran. I ran home and stright into my room, I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't, for some reason I was smiling. And to top it all off, I forgot my precious flower...

(Regular POV)

Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried off. She was about to pick up her clothes and adorn them but had a small tempting thought. She grabbed her clothes and tossed them into a basket that was meant for Naruto's clothes, which was ironicly empty. She then went into his closet and took one of his orange suits and put it on.

Looking in the mirror Hinata smiled as she thought she looked good in it. Naruto's clothes fit perfectly thanks to her small stature. She tried her best to put on a big smile like Naruto casually does but when she saw herself in the mirror she blushed and stopped. She then looked at Naruto, sleeping like a normal human being, other then it was nearly noon and he was in a deep doze. It was then she had another flashback of good ole times...

(Hinata POV)

Two years later, It was his first prank. After I had told him Neji was being mean to me and trying to force me into Ninja training. I was pressing flowers again, in hopes to get that perfect one again. I failed to get it, it was hard to concentrait with Neji chasing Naruto in the very same forest. He was quick for a prankster ninja, Neji was having a hard time just keeping up. It was a while later something caught my eye, something yellow. I leaned over to see what it was and i gasped in shock, it was the perfect pressed flower. Still in good form, I picked it up and almost cried, I was about to put it in my pocket when Naruto jumped over me and the flower caught his lace. I almost cried again, but I didn't, I silently hoped that it would be okay.

Naruto finally decided to start the prank, I used my Byakugan to keep watch of the events. Naruto entered town, where Neji took to the rooftops to take an advantage. He jumped on Naruto only to have him substitute and keep running on, Neji furiously ran after him. Naruto tried many things to try losing Neji, many of them included going to lady perpose only areas. He got him off track with his Sexy jutsu once. But it only halted him for a second. The chase eventually lead up to the top of the Hokage face mountain, were Naruto was earlier that day setting up the final part of his prank. Neji was gaining on him and nearly had him, he surely thought Naruto would stop before running off the edge they were headed to, but he didn't. He jumped off and fell through the air, Neji tried to stop but the ground was unreasonably wet, Naruto had brought buckets of water and ice to the top of the wountain and made a freezing mudslide on the side of the mountain, which Neji got the first ride on. Naruto was hospitalised for that week, falling through a roof and nearly killing himself. Luckily he fell through the hospital roof into an empty room. As mean as that was, I was laughing as I watched my older brother slide down the muddy slope with a chittering grin on his face. Father wasn't happy with Naruto and Neji didn't much like the long bath afterwards either.

(Regular POV)

Hinata sat back down on the couch. She gave a small bored smile as she looked over at the still sleeping Naruto.

"Almost dusk and he hasn't even woke up. I thought Kiba was a hard one to get out of bed" Hinata said as her stomach growled softly. She sighed and got up to the kitchen, she made Ramen being as she didn't want to try and Wake Naruto up with the smell of god food, and she snacked for the day. In the sun's orange glow a mirror in the living room caught her eye. It was part of a dresser set up. She looked in the drawers but found all of them empty, she then caught a climpse of what lay on top, on a perfectly kept clean surface. One was his goggles, his charished gift from an unknown giver, it was the other two things that brought a tear to Hinata's eye and a skip to her pulse. One was a picture of her pressing flowers when she was 6, and the other, it was her perfect pressed flower, kept in proper storage with another pressed flower, though poorly done she saw the blue pedal flowers shape, it looked just like her.

"N-Naruto..." She turned and looked at him sleeping. She stepped closer to him and smiled, with tears slowly flowing down her red tinted face. She kissed his brow and went back to the couch. There she lay down, With a smile set upon her mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh god I'm so sad, that was truly touching. I could barely see what I was writting in those flashbacks. The only hard part was dicribing the entering the shower scene. Anyway I hope I hit some hearts out there. Catch you tomorrow for day three.


	6. The First Sign Of Impending Doom

6 Weeks Alone - Day 3

CIL: Can't sleep, Weekend approaching...Games to play...stories to write...mind split into three way productivity...you people are killing me. I don't think i can keep up my original plan to have a story for each day, but god and hell i'll try. I also might need some new music for my mood setters to keep this thing going good. Well no use talking about it, lets see what i cook up for this episode.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata rose with a yawn and a small giggle. She sprung up from the couch and then tripped over what random things lay on the floor. After a moment of daze she got up and looked around.

"What a mess, Well may as well do something about it" Hinata's regular mood seems to have lightened with her small stay with Naruto, She seemed ever more comfertable singing a small tune she learned as a child. Though it brings her happiness and a smile to her face, her father never seemed to like it when she sang it in the mansion.

After picking up most of Naruto's clothes, Hinata sat on the couch for rest. He had way more then even a women who must stay in style has. Hinata hummed her tune instead of her small whistle, after a few courses she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flute like object.

"Mother, you sang this didn't you. Is they why dad hates it? Does it remind him of the pain?" She asked the slute, as though she expected the spirit of her mother to appear and answer.

Hinata continued with picking up the rest of the objects on the floor. Naruto struggled to a state of half-sleep and looked at Hinata as she held a pair of his boxers over the hamper. She didn't seem so comfertable with holding them, pinched between her fingers and a clothspin on her nose.

"What are you doing?" He said sleepily.

Hinata leaped in surprise and dropped the article of clothing into the bin. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto" Hinata said bowing, hiding a guilty smile as she said so.

"What are you doing here this early? I don't wake til around noon, so i don't need you hear so early possibly trying to make me breakfast"

"Sorry Naruto, But when I was leaving the other day" Her tone struggled to try and prevent the signs of lying. "I nearly got lost in a pile of your clothes"

It was then Naruto spotted something wrong. "W...Why are you in my getup?"

Hinata looked down on herself, She was still wearing his uniform. "Uh...um...Can you excuse me" She darted out of the apartment and quickly ran down the hall and almost outside.

"Wait, if everyone else sees me like this I'll die of embarassment. I've got to try something" She made a viriety of hand signals and then a puff of smoke sovered her. When it cleared, a white eyed Naruto stood where she was.

"Perfect, looks like practice payed off" She headed outside, not knowing the small flaw in her disguse.

Hinata stopped by a laundromat and dropped of the basket, The journey was one hassle after another.

"Hey Naruto, finally cleaning those stupid clothes of yours" One kid bellowed.

"It's not your clothes Naruto, It's you who stinks"

"_Naruto_" Hinata thought to herself, ever struggling to retain the look Naruto would keep at this moment. "_You face this eveyday, And yet you come out with a smile. One day, I hope that I can make this all stop, The day when we-_"

"What do you think your doing!" Neji stood infront of her.

"Uh..." "_Think! What would Naruto do..._" "What's it to you...uh...bad eyes"

Neji thrusted his fingers hard to one of the Chakra points and put a halt to Hinata's transformation, and before anyone could see her, he grabbed her and spung away from the public.

In the nearby woods he dropped her hard on the ground. She landed with a grunt and got up looking down on the ground trying to hide her pain.

"You have some nerve! Disappering for almost three days! Holding your own team back just so you can look after another teams member, just because you have a fancy for him!! And not to mention this!" He points to how she is dressed. "Father will not take any of this lightly. I am quite tempted to take you home like this, but I'll have mercy. Get changed into your gear and then your coming home with me!"

"Now just hold it right there!" A mighty heroic voice called from the sky. Neji looked up only to get the sun in his eye then have Naruto slide in tripping him.

"I don't think you going anywhere with her!"

"Naruto" Neji and Hinata said, one with disgust, the other with relief.

"What are you doing here! This has nothing to do with you"

"That's what you think. She's taking care of me, and you think you can just come and take her from me?"

"You have no idea what's going on do you?"

"Who the hell cares, if your going to treat her this way then I guess I have another lesson to teach you"

"Hinata hasn't been home since she injured you" Neji's words stopped Naruto before he even moved. "She's been sleeping in your house for the past two days. And well we are on that subjet, how the hell are you standing on that leg?"

"I thought you were smart, I pulled this trick in your match with me at the exams remember"

"A shadow clone, Must take a lot of Chakra to have it come without the broken bones"

"I don't care, I'm going to kick your ass from here to where ever the hell I feel like stopping"

"Just bring it on you dolt"

Neji darts in with an attempted chakra enforce strike, But Naruto dodged and thrust his knee into Neji's gut, then getting his full body under him using his other foot to launch him into the air, and throwing a kunai. Neji dodges it and laughs, he was about to egg Naruto about his throwing arm when several other Kunai came from rendom parts of the forest. Neji's sight allowed him to dodge them all but when he landed he stared Naruto down.

"Good thinking, but do you think having 50 clones could even stop me"

"I only need the twenty I have here thanks. They are really just to make sure you don't run away, Your going to pay for how you have treated Hinata all this time. I'm sick of you putting her down, and restricting her like her fate has already been chosen, we went through this already, we can be what ever the hell we want to be!!!"

"I'm giving her that freedom, but this is Hiashi's wishes. I dare you to even try and talk like this to him!"

"Shut up! Stop putting the blame on other people! Your nothing but a coward if you do that!"

"Naruto stop!" Hinata jumped between the arguing men. "Neji I'll go"

"Good" He turned to walk away.

"Just give me time to change-"

"Agrred"

"-And tell father Naruto will be coming as well"

Neji stopped abrutly with shock, as Naruto fell to his face with surprise"

"What!" The two said in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh man, now the next chapter is going to have a long waiting time, or I could use a site reference to learn about how Hinata's father acts. But either way, the next chapter is going to be a bloody halarity. Look out Immy here I come, well maybe not...


	7. Hiashi the Calm, And Naruto The HotHead

6 Weeks Alone

CIL: finally i get enough info for Hiashi, and i also learnt (the friday after posting it) that Jaraiya removes the five pronged seal on Naruto (go figure) however, since i haven't learnt that Kakashi learns about this, I'll stick to the story saying "He doesn't know" blows raspberry anyway time for the suspence thriller known as chapter chapter 7...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata is in a near panic as she paces through Naruto's apartment. Naruto was in a complete fog as to the situation that she was so stressed about.

"Other then how I'm going to get to the mansion, i don't see any real problem here Hinata" He said lazily staring at the fan rotating on the small currents flowing through the room.

"No, no no!" She said in a huff. "You don't get it, Hiashi will kill you the moment I take you inside the door. So I've come up with a plan"

"A plan? ok fill me in"

"We are running away from the village.

"WHAT!!!?" Naruto jumped up from his bed. "That will onls piss him off even more!"

"But what other choice do I have...I mean "we" have" Hinata said quickly changing her grammer mistake.

"I could just send a clone again"

"No, father won't like that much. Oh I'm so dead, I shouldn't have said that"

"Perhaps, but maybe we can work this out. Just let me do the talking"

"I'm afraid of that" She says dryly, knowing that Naruto's "manners" wouldn't be taken nicely in the manor. "But what other choice do we have"

"Are you done in thier yet? Or are you trying to get yourselves killed" Neji said on the otherside of the door.

Hinata sighed in defeat. "Yes, we are coming. Inform father we will be thier soon"

It was near evening when Hinata and Naruto arrived at the mansion. Hinata had been carring Naruto on her back for the trip thier. Naruto seemed to slightly enjoy this but was more nervous now that they were at the foot of the mansion.

"You father's gonna kill us both if he sees us like this. Perhaps I should lean on your shoulder" Naruto said with a minor stutter.

"My thoughts too" Hinata knelt down to let Naruto stand, rather balance on the ground so she could get uner his arm.

Naruto hopped along side her up to the doors and then knocked on the doors. The sopunds echoed through the house and even outside. Naruto was sweating bullets.

Neji opened the door and looked on with disdain. "Father is waiting in the lobby. You better say your last words now Hinata, I wouldn't talk to much with his mood the way it is" Neji said in warning.

"I can handle this" Naruto said with a big fake smile.

"This will be entertaining then" Neji said with a small smile.

Hinata and Naruto enter the lobby and look onward to the head of the Hyuga clan. Sitting on a large chair onlooking them behind his clasped hands.

"Hinata, you may seat Naruto and yourself" He said with his eyes closed.

Hinata set him down and then moved to a chair close but not near Naruto.

"As you know I have been worried about your lack of presence her in the mansion. I refused to listen to the grape vine that said you were at a lowlife ninja's apartment. But aparently I was wrong to disbelieve"

Hinata was starting to whimper in the fear his calm voice would soon boom into a yelling manner.

"Did you sleep in the manner due to a simple vow to duty, or are you perhaps sick of the mansions finer tastes?" He said it as a question but surely didn't expect or want an answer. "Is this boy enough of a treasure to risk a life of luxury over? Is he perhaps a way to get out of this grim reality you seem to hate. Hinata, you are more then weak if you truly think this boy is worrth anything"

"Hey, just you hold on a second"

"Silence!" his voice boomed through the hallow room. "You speak when spoken too insect!"

"I don't have to listen to you belittle Hinata like this. How can you expect her to do better if you keep taking away her fighting spirit!"

"Fighting spirit you say?" Hiashi had a quick laugh. "The only thing she does that is close to fighting or even harming it would be her flower pressing antics. You say she has a fighting spirit!?"

"Yes I do" Naruto pointed to his casts. "She did this to me!"

Huashi laughed again. "A dustmite could do that to you!"

"Why you pompus-" Hinata held Naruto down and forced him to be silent.

"Shh, don't do anything more" She was holding back tears.

"You are brave boy. To mouth off in the grace and honor of the Hyuga mansion. Your lucky your injuried or I'd have my way with you"

"Oh yeah!?" Hinata covered his mouth before he could continue, but he regretfully bit her finger to regain use of his mouth. "I'll show you, The day these come off, I'm gonna pound you into dust!"

Hiashi angrily stared Naruto down across the room. "It's one thing to mouth off in the Mansion, but now you challenge me! Are you sick in the head boy!"

"Naruto!" Hinata said holding her finger. "Don't do this!"

"I have to Hinata. I'm not gonna have him control you like this. I don;t care if you want me to do this or not, but this is for me also. I taought Neji the very same lesson, I'm sure your father has more common sense to listen then him"

"Naruto..." Hinata said to herself in worry. "_Please don't die Naruto_"

"Your challenge is accepted boy. The day you are in top condition, you and I will have this match. Until then, Hinata you stay away from his apartment, nay, you avoid all contact with Naruto. And Naruto, If i so much as hear rumor of this fight becoming riged or you running away, i will personaly come and hunt you down and kill you like the animal you are!"

Naruto stared him down angrily, greatly trying to hide his fear. Hinata could only cry and run to her room. Naruto was then ecorted out of the mansion and back to his apartment.

Hinabi helped Naruto to his bed and then turned to leave. At the door she looked back at Naruto to see him looking out the window with a fussing look on his face.

"It doesn't suit you" She said.

"What!" Naruto said in an angered tone.

"That look. What happened to mister happy-go-lucky"

"You got a problem with me!?" Naruto was frustrated to taking his anger out on anything near him.

"Fussing at me won;t do you any good, wise up idiot. Your not only fighting for your life" She then left and closed the door behind her.

"Man, what a $#. She thinks she can tell me me what to do just like Mister Hyuga Clan Master" He says mockingly. "But man am I screwed. These days are going to get longer..." Naruto rolled to his side and closed his eyes to go to sleep. It was a few moments later he heard steps coming up to his door. He didn't hear a knock but something being placed on the ground and steps walking away.

"Great, a prank, just what I need" Naruto got up and opened the door. On the ground was a box, a box scented with perfume. Naruto picked it up and brought it inside. (minor note, he is hobbling, just incase you people think i forgot he had a leg broken) Naruto opened it up and removed the several papers for safe storage. He then picked up the item inside. He nearly cried, it was a plush doll, but none like he has ever seen. This doll was in the exact Image as Hinata, and the note attached said: "Naruto please don't die, Promise me you will be able to return this doll to me" however the note was not singed.

"It's either from Hinata, or I got some sick fan..." Naruto set the doll on the windowsill next to his bed and then huddle into a sleepy posture.

"Good night Hinata..." He said just before dozing off.

Minutes later the doll spoke too. Hinata's voice came through it.

"Good night Naruto..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok, heres where it gets tough, I did have minor stuff planned to fill in every day of the week between here and the fight but i feel that I'd just be prolonging the agony of all you fans, so a minor vote please, if you can stand the wait just say so, or otherwise I'll have only the major plot and relationship pieces posted.thanks you all for reading this fic. and merry christmas.


	8. A Family Torn Apart, And Pieced Together

6 Weeks Alone- week 2, day 5

CIL: Seems many of you forgot the vote, but still i was leaning towards the shorter story anyway, after all 6 weeks is...42 days, i can't write that many things to try and build the relationship between Naruto and Hinata. Any way here we are, one of the main developers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto say up in his bed holding the doll in his hands and looking at it's design. He was amazed at it's fine workmanship, not a single visible stitch, and such realistic features.

"Man, I wish I knew who made this. I mean, Hinata enjoys pressing flowers, not doll making, it couldn't be her" Naruto looked over at his dresser with his memory holding items. He hobbled over and picked up the two pressed flowers that looked like him and Hinata.

"Hehe, Can't believe I tried it once. That sure was an odd day"

\/\/\/

Naruto Was in a field one sunny day 6 years ago. He was in awe of the numerous flowers around him. Naruto was looking for the perfect one, A nice blue one. He pulled the yellow one from his pocket, the one he accidentally stole from Hinata the day of the prank.

"Odd, that you survived all that without a scratch. I'm sure Hinata misses you, but I'm gonna make you a friend" He said to the flower. "One as pretty as her eyes..."

Naruto searched that feild for hours, but no perfect blue flower was there. There were plenty exotic and rare flowers but he didn't care or perhaps know of that. He fell to his back and look up at the reding sky. The evening was never nice to him, that's usually when he pulls his pranks to scare all the people into thier houses.

"Why? Why do people hate me? I'm not scary, Hinata wasn't scared of me. Why can't they be like Hinata. No, Then they would all be pretty, and I wouldn't be able to like her for herself" Naruto sighed "Looks like you'll be alone too little flower"

And just as Naruto finished his sentance he lost his sight. A flower blew on the wind and covered his eyes. He was about to throw it away when he got a look at it. It was a blue flower, and in the evenings red hew it seemed to sparkle. Naruto's face lit up with exictement as he ran home, where he would try his skills at flower pressing.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a tree was another student. Her long blonde hair tied back to hide her presence. He giggled as Naruto left the fields and then walked out to the flowers and picked some.

"Who'd of thought he had a romantic side" She giggled.

/\/\/\

Naruto looked over at the picture of Hinata. He smiled and giggled to himself.

"I bet she doesn't know I did that. Man I'd die of embarrasment if she knew i liked her back then. Haha" Naruto then opened a drawer in the dresser and reached inside. he searched blindly for something he knew was in there. With a click a secret passage opened up and Naruto looked down.

"I'm going to need a little help getting down the stairs" He summoned a clone and headed down the steps to a small room. It was here he kept scrolls and pictures amoung other things that show parts of his life. He spotted the large scroll for his summoning jutsu and laughed.

"That pervy sage, then again, I do have him to thank for my passing the exams" It was then he noticed that the other large scroll was gone. The one from his small encounter with Mizuki. "The scroll containing the secrets of the Nine tail fox demon. I guess it wouldn't be good if i did keep it on hand. But it would be nice to know what I **could** do"

Naruto then picked up a small metal piece. Only a small piece it had a small amount written on it. "Uzu" was all it read, the piece was shattered and the rest was still to be found.

"My family emblem, This must be moms. But why would it be broken, I am sure she'd have it fixed"

All of the sudden Naruto's memory sparked, A flashback of his mother, she was speaking to a man who stood tall like he was the strongest. His vision sets down to the child holding his hand, A blue haired girl, who was hiding behind his leg. Naruto looked up at the women holding his hand but her face seemed to be blacked out. Unable to be seen by him.

Naruto broke free from the flashback and looked at the emblem.

"Mother, Why would you make me suffer so much" Naruto said with only one tear dropping from his eye.

Naruto then turned to the last important pieve of his collection. A robe of great value, the marks on it show it was worn to battle, and the blood stains show who ever wore it could not possibly be alive, or smart enough to wash it. Naruto's eyes slared in a rage. Though he truly did not know if this robe belonged to whom he thought it brought him anger from deep within. Naruto nearly puched the glass that protected it, but he stopped just before contact.

"What good will it do!" He said aloud as though talking to himself.

"_Kill him, Destroy his memory and you won't be a suggerable little brat_"

"Shut up! I shouldn't listen to you! I am not going to end up like Gaara did!"

"_Gaara was a pitiful soul. You are destined to be greater_"

"Shut up!" Naruto puched himself across the jaw and lnocked himself out with his own strength.

He lay peacefully on the ground, His clone then lifted him up and took him to his bed. The clone then faded and the night settled in.

The Hinata mansion...

Hinata lay in her bed holding a Naruto plush doll. Her smile was ever so aglow, and her heart on a study beat.

"Naruto...You struggle too" She looked deep into the eyes of the doll and laughed once. "I hope you will be ready for the match Naruto, Win or lose I promise you we will be together" She kissed the doll and layed down to sleep. "Good night Naruto"

"...Hi...Nata..." The doll replied in a dreery haze.


	9. A Still Life in the Mansion

6 Weeks Alone- Week 3, Day 6

CIL: Hhe, I'm probably going to be killing my self with a two chapter update but this day is dragging. I have had planty of time to think it through but I'm bound to have forgetten something or make a plot hole. I'll try and limit my updates.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata was walking around the amnsion with her head in a slump. Her days were long without the entertainment of Naruto. And Hiashi almost learnt of the bruise she was trying to hide earlier in the week when she tried to sneak out. Hiashi used a hard punch but nothing to hard, it was when she coughed up some blood she got an odd look from him, and his casual words to her. "You are too weak".

Hinabi was watch Hinata's every move for her father who was out on business with the Hokage. Hinata would look behind her at times to see if Hinabi was still there, and she'd always get the same near evil grin from her. Hinata then returned to her room and took refuge in the small privacy she had there.

"How can father do this to me. This is not right, unfair. Ever since mother died, ever since the nine tail incedent. He has so much anger and he takes it out on me and Naruto. He can't possibly justify the way he treats us. And now, now her is going to finish Naruto off for good"

"Now now, dear sister" Neji walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "He won't kill Naruto, He can't. I'm not saying he';ll have mercy or that Naruto has the skills to survive, but he does have something about him that lets him take beyond mortal damage"

"He has courage, and a heart of pure goodness" Hinata said as though her belief.

"Nothing like that can make someone near immortal. Naruto has something strange inside him. I can't put my finger on it but it's evil, that's all I know"

"How can you say that!" Hinata was brought to tears. "Get out! I don't need to hear you say these things in fathers absence" She gritted her teeth to hold back her anger. An unnoticed white flare came to her eyes, Neji complied and left the room not before putting his two cents in though,

"You better think things through more clearly Hinata, You'll understand the day of the match"

"Shut up!" She cried. Neji closed the door and left her to sulk.

"Naruto! You can't die, you musn't. I won't let you, I have it all worked out"

Hours later, Hinata was at a better state of mind, and walking the mansion again. Hinabi wasn't following her but Hinata knew she couldn't try anything. She stopped at a fancy table and a large portrait above it, a women with rich, blue hair was sitting graciously on an expencive fancy chair. Hinata knew who this goddess was, It was her mother. This was the only thing she had to remember her by, And Hiashi won't let anyone near it. On the table sits burning candles, a book filled with entries by her mother, and a small cushion on a stand, it was there that the precious family emblem would sit. But some time ago, before Hinata could truly remember, someone stole it and ran off. Outside these walls someone could be impersonating a mighty Hyuga clan member.

"Hinata, What have a told you about this place" Hiashi was standing behind her with an angered look on his face.

"Forgive me father. I only wished to see mothers face once again, I did not mean to break any rules"

"I know you miss her very much, we all do. But you can't become to attached to her Hinata, it will only cause great pain"

"Great pain!" Hinata turned and swung at her father. "What do you know of pain! You talk like you knew her, You don't even care for her! All you care about is our family and our secrets! And now, now your going to kill Naruto all because you fear I may reveal to him our only treasure we have left! You all speak of him as evil, but I know Naruto more then any of you!"

Hiashi knocked her out with another punch to the stomach and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "That's enough out of you brat!" he scolded the unconcious child. "I know very well what's inside Naruto, The boy may not be evil, but it's something inside him, not about him, that worries me"

Week 5, Day 3

The days soon steadily began to flow at a normal pace. Naruto has made a well recovery, able to walk with little hinderence. Hinata has made peace with life inside the walls of the mansion, and the town seems to be in a small roar lately. Naruto took his time to investigate.

Naruto went outside and joined the crowd around a wall in the streets. The people murmured to themselves and some even laughed or gasped in horror.

"Hey what's going on here! Let me through!" Naruto said after he failed to squeeze through.

The crowd turned and looked at him. Many shook thier heads and others held back laughs. "Take a look for yourself" An older boy pointed to a paper on the wall.

Naruto read it aloud. "In 6 days the match of the century will unfold. The mightiest of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, will face of against the lone prankster...NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!! That #$# he posted this match live!"

"Yep" The one boy said. "And looks like most of the village will be thier to watch"

"OH NO! I can't believe this!"

"Oh but we can, See you at the stadium kid" The crowd left in a laughing uproar. Naruto was to shocked to move.

"6 days, That isn't much time. And everyone will be there, This is going to be worse then losing to Sasuke"

"I beleive in you Naruto" A voice called from the Hinata doll in Naruto's pocket.

"What the?" Naruto pulled out the pull and looked at it. "Did you just say something?" Naruto looked around for a pull string or some sort of activation button. "Nah, couldn't be"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And tomorrow comes the start of the big match. Hiashi Verses Naruto, well I hope tomorrow. I still need to learn alot about the fighting moves and style of Hiashi. Anyway It doesn't end there, this will have a continuation called Walking the Mist, Look out for it.


	10. The Fight For The Girls Of Life

6 Weeks alone

CIL: And here it is, the long awaited fight of Hiashi and Naruto. This I hope is going to be an epic. And for an anonymous reveiw, please use english, though i am trying to learn the language, it's hard to learn with my "condition" (AKA laziness) I do plan on a creative side to it though, on with the chapters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiashi stands in the center of the field, ignoring the cheers of the fans. Hinata was in a special booth to veiw the whole feild of the fight. And her siblings stood amougst the crowd, watching on with thier Byakugan. Naruto was preparing for the match in the waiting room, sweat was gleeming off his face and worry shaking his bones.

"Oh man, I can't believe its happening. I'm gonna die out there. Hiashi is the toughest in the whole village, And i know little of that gentle palm style of his. I must remain focused" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, now or never. I can win this"

"_You not fighting for just your life_" Hinabi's words echoed through his head.

"She was right, Hinata is going to be confined if I don't win this" Naruto pulled out the doll from his pocket. "Wish me luck Hinata"

Naruto step out onto the field with a great accepting cheer. All the fans clapped and chanted, Both teams and team leaders stood at the sides looking on at the two combatants.

"Naruto sure knows how to pick a fight with the wrong people" Kakashi said regretfully.

"Now now Kakashi" Kurenai said with a small laugh. "I'm sure there are other students willing to fill the empty spot in your team when Naruto doesn't come back from this"

"I just hope Naruto can't summon the strength of the Kyuubi or else i fear he may _have_ to be killed"

"Are you ready boy" Hiashi said with more anger then usual to his voice. "It took a great deal of work to allow this match to take place, The Hokage seems very fond of you"

"Shut up, I don't care about how you got this. You better just hope i don't ruin that pretty face of yours!" Naruto was doing good at hiding his fear.

"Your always the talker boy, perhaos I should break that jaw first"

"Shut up! You've insulted me and held Hinata back for the last time. I'm taking you down today!"

"You talk big, let us start this"

A large moment passed and Kakashi took a step into the ring. he raised his hand and readied to give the signal. Though only a few seconds, it seemed like the time was stretched into minutes. Kakashi swung his hand and the match begins.

Hiashi nearly warped infront of Naruto and thrusted a single finger into his rib cage. Naruto's breath left him and he was on his knees, but Hiashi's mercy didn't kick in. He kicked Naruto in the side of the face then lunged a fist into his stomach, sending him airbourne. Hiashi then drove his knee stright into Naruto's nose as he fell to the ground. Naruto lay on the ground motionless.

"I win" Hiashi said as he turned around.

"I...I...I'm not...not finished...yet" Naruto tried several times to make it back to his knees. After a while he was barely standing.

"Guts kid. But you'll need more then that against me" Hiashi warped at him again and sent a fist toward him, but Naruto dodged.

"You idiot, I won't make the same mistake twice!"

Naruto charged at Hiashi and swung at him feircely, Hiashi was able to dodge them all with the greatest of ease. Naruto continued to attack and press his assult. Hiashi noticed a moment of weakness and stuck, Naruto was on the ground again. Hiashi just grinned and lifted his foot to crush Naruto's head.

"Any last words?" He said before he stomped him out.

"Yeah, I hope your done having kids"

"What?"

A clone then jumped from underneath Hiashi and gave him a swift kick in the pride. Hiashi was down on his knees holding back the tears.

"That...That was...Cheap!" He groaned.

"You want cheap? I'll show you cheap" Naruto summoned more clones and then took the advantage on full. Him and all his clones combined forced and took shots at Hiashi in his defenceless form. near a minute passed by before Naruto took mercy.

"Now, how about we stop trying to kill each other and treat this like it's an actual dual?!" Naruto got right into Hiashi's bruised face.

"Fine then" Hiashi said, as he snuck a kunai out of his holder and jammed it into Naruto's arm.

Naruto failed around the ring in pain, He pulled out the kunai only to have another one jammed in again. Hiashi then stole the one Naruto just removed and slashed him across the chest. Hinata was in tears in her booth, on both sides she could lose someone near and dear to her. Naruto eventually evened the field and snuck an attack on Hiashi, jamming a kunai at his heel preventing his fast movement. Hiashi pulled the kunai and tossed it away.

"I can see you have skill. But it's time I ended this before what lives inside you takes my lust for revenge away"

"What are you talking about! Shut up and stop babbling!"

"I'm not you rat! Or should I say fox! You and that tart will pay for stealing from me!"

"Tart! Who are you talking about! Stealing what!"

"You mother! That damnedable Kirara and her mischivous ways!"

"My...My mother..." Naruto was frozen. "_Kirara, I...Is that my mothers name?_"

"Yes, When Nezijou passed away, it was your mother that kept me happy, sane even. I eventualy even began falling in love with her. But when I descovered that you were the child selected for that event so long ago I parished the thought. She aparently didn't like me doing that and took her fun to far. She snuck into the mansion and stole our emblem, And now, now she is probably dirting our good name! You with pay for your mother's trangresions!" Hiashi took his kunai and rammed it directly into Naruto's heart. Naruto's eyes froze, his heart to a near stop. He couldn't even see, his vision went black.

"_He has it wrong_" The demon's voice said to himself with Naruto's ear. "_She left for this young boy. Don't worry mortal, I won't killl him_"

The red chakra began swirling around Naruto. The fact that Naruto was still standing forced Hiashi to back off. He watched as the chakra began to form into the demon foxes body. It then enveloped Naruto and took the form of four tails emerging from his tail bone. Naruto's breaths turned into low growls and his wounds healed right up.

"What is this?!" Hiashi's eyes shoke in fear.

"The Kyuubi! Quick we have to stop this match!" Kakashi took a step toward them but one of the tails whipped at him and nearly made contact. The ground shattered into rocks and gravel at the force of the tail.

"_Stay back, This is for the child, you should know the rumors of the curse on the nine tails_"

"He's right, we can't do a thing"

"What is he talking about?" Sakura wondered.

"The curse of the nine tails. The demon foxes tails are saide to hold the power of bad luck, touching a mere fur strand would curse you for one thousand years"

"A thousand years"

"Yes, it's mainly to keep other demons away. We have to stop this match, or at least make sure no one gets killed"

Naruto dashed at Hiashi and began to claw away at his mid-section. Hiashi was spitting up blood with every attack. Naruto then punch him square under the chin and summoned clones. He used the demon fox variation of the Nine Point Assult, each of the clones the surronded him clawed away ruthlessly and then kicked him into the air, where each one jumped and clawed at him forcing him into a spin. Then one came down from above and slammed him down towards the ground. Just before Hiashi made contact, another clone erupted from the ground and struck with great force into Hiashi's spine. The clones disappeared and the demon's chakra with them. Naruto was left grogy and soon he fell to the ground, out with Hiashi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was hoping to make this longer, but to do that i would reveal a great deal more then i would want. anyway, this is the last chapter, look for Walking the Mist soon.


End file.
